1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of packing a tape. More specifically, the invention relates to a tape packing method of loosely packing a tape being dropped into a packing box, with neither twist nor entanglement while the tape is being let off, by packing it while applying a specific turning force to it.
2. Related Art
In the packing field of the prior art, a lengthy article such as rope or wire to be used for packing articles is frequently handled in a mode taken up on a drum or bobbin in the procedure from its manufacture to its use.
This method is proper, as proposed in Examined Published Japanese Patent Application 3-34424, because the packing capacity of the wire being handled can be minimized if the wire is taken up on a core so that it may be let off for use from the inside by removing the core.
If this method is applied to a tape such as a fastener tape or zipper tape of a synthetic resin, however, the twist is accumulated while the tape is being unwound from the core, to raise a problem that the tape cannot be used, as it is, in its normal state. When this tape is to be packed, therefore, there has been adopted the so-called "loose packing", by which the tape is dropped by its own weight into and packed in a packing box. According to this method, there does not arise the problem of the accumulation of the twist in the tape being let off from the packing box. However, there arise other problems that the packing capacity increases and that the tape gets entangled in the packing box while being let off from the packing box.
In order to solve this problem, there has been proposed in Unexamined Published Japanese Utility Model Application 61-197059 an entanglement preventing device which includes a cylindrical container having an arcuate slit in its cover for piling a tape therein by dropping it in a loop shape, so that the tape can be let off upward without any entanglement from the cylindrical container through that slit.
In this case, it is possible to vertically disentangle the tapes piled in the loop shape. However, there arise difficulties that each tape let-off device has to be equipped with the cover having the arcuate slit and that the tape has to be threaded into that slit.
From these situations, there has been desired a development of a tape packing method which is freed from the twist or entanglement of the tape when this tape is to be left off from use from its packing box.